


摸鱼*3

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	摸鱼*3

*其实原本只想写单纯的第三人称……然后发现不知不觉搞砸了……然后不停地删删删再改改改……然后就这么短了=这个背景怎么想都可以，AV(?)拍摄之类的

 

“咿啊……啊……”男孩突然剧烈颤抖起来，男人掐紧他的手掌用力到在白皙臀肉上留下青紫指印。粗长阴茎开始粗暴地抽动，就是透过镜头也能看见胀红的表面粘腻腻的沾满了男孩潮吹时喷上去的淫液。对方即将高潮的表现激得男孩手张开又攥紧，上身控制不住地塌软，柔软腹上凸起一个阴茎的隐约形状，男孩的雌穴又小又窄，照这个深度已经能顶开尽头娇嫩子宫了，男人用力将狰狞性器尽可能深地操进男孩肉穴里，在男孩体内射精是如此显而易见地令他兴奋，激烈的动作让人觉得纤细的男孩很快就会崩溃。

 

“嗯……、呀……啊、嗯哈啊……”阴茎深入浅出地在男孩体内进出，阴囊抽搐了几下，穴口很快就溢出一股浓白的细流，男孩未熟透的器官一会就被注满了。阴茎反而更加坚硬地一下一下狠干进去，子宫软得什么都含不住，大量浓精突地噗噜噜涌出来。“精液、哈……嗯嗯啊啊……”男孩被撑满的穴口贪心地收缩着想阻止精液流出，逼得男人发出下流的咒骂。

 

男孩跪伏着，这个被完全支配的姿势也能更多地让子宫承接精液。“嗯哈、呀、啊、啊、哼嗯嗯——”他呻吟着往男人胯下靠，扭摆屁股送上肿烫的嫩穴套弄吮咬抽跳的阴茎，连根吞吃得啾啾有声，迎合龟头在子宫里的戳捣、研磨，把它吸得喷出更多美味粘腻的精种来。

 

男孩这副淫荡的模样让他赢得更重的蹂躏，吃不完的精液被挤出穴外，被干趴的男孩捂着肚子小声哭喘，那里给撑起一个饱足的弧度，阴茎干进去的时候细微的颤抖会加剧，全是精液的子宫里再被撑开的感受一定很激烈，男孩整个人被肏得无法起身，双腿大开打着抖使不出半点力气。

 

“呼……呃……”男人灌饱了贪吃的器官，阴茎拔出时从系带冠状沟到尿道口都被吸干净了。从大开的雌穴口能看到宫颈也被捅开一个合乎阴茎直径的肉口，宫囊盈着满涨的浓精，颤抖着就要溢出团团白浊的淫乱模样。“啊嗯……哈啊啊、嗯嗯……”男孩涨的难受，穴口不由自主蠕动起来，将灼热浓郁的精液往更深的腔穴吞进去了。

 

**其实是对话练习，但是很显然我失败了……后面干脆翻车，为什么别人的骚话这么溜我就不行呢，写完真要升天了……  
虽然其他的也没差，但是我觉得卵巢play可以从这一对下手……(小小声

 

“啊、嗯、嗯、哈……”男孩在他的胯下缩成一团，呜呜地发出小动物会有的不堪承受的悲鸣，男人干他的力道太大，他本能地蜷缩成一个有安全感的姿态，阴茎仍然硬度不减地捅开穴肉，噗嗤噗嗤地干开他的宫颈，子宫早就被浓稠精液浸透了。

 

“吃不下了、呼嗯、啊啊——”男孩抽抽搭搭地用手臂挡住满脸的泪水，男人被吸得腰眼发酸，男孩面上是被肏哭了的可怜样，穴口扒拉着粗胀根茎，穴肉从插入开始就没有放松过吞咽的力道，被插得越狠咬得越厉害，也不知道男孩娇小的身子是怎么流出那么多汁水，子宫还没被干进去的时候就能流半腔淫水，被操干的时候更是黏糊地裹缠他的龟头，让阴茎三番五次地把存货全部交代出去。

 

“吃撑了，嗯？”男人恶意地从饱和的宫腔里抽出来，浓浆和阴茎稠密的摩擦让男孩手脚发软，又因为被戳弄酸胀宫口而哭泣。男孩不知道他的身体有多淫荡，就像现在，大半天的子宫姦和直接授精让男孩的孕囊习惯了吸附龟头，壶嘴绵软酸麻到没有他的阴茎塞住就含不住精液。子宫被戳弄得一点一点泄出黏液，把龟头淋得精口一酥差点要射出来。男人阴茎上的血管鼓凸，龟头胀大，整根肉棍胀得几乎抽不动，龟头肏入子宫口以射精前特有的频率颤抖，阴茎高潮的前兆让男孩反射性地流出淫水，连哭都不敢发出动静，那对阴囊发热发胀地压在他穴口附近，再射一次他真的承受不来。

 

男人勉强憋住射精的冲动，精液回流的感觉让他浑身一颤，酸涩的快感让阴茎坚硬更甚，操得两处腔口外翻。“吸得这么紧，真的吃饱了吗？”充满精液的性器暗示性地在男孩的子宫里抽磨，精水被搅乱的噗噜声让男孩羞耻得眼睛都不知道往哪里看，虽然这句话已经不是第一次出现在他的脑海里，但他真的觉得这一次会被操到怀孕。“呜呜、吃饱了，真的……”男孩委屈地摊开手脚让男人看他被射大的肚子，反而被猛地压倒干翻了。

 

男人又爱又恨地抱紧这个天真又淫荡的小男孩，将他的膝盖压在脑袋两旁，穴口朝上敞开供男人享用。子宫吃了男人的阴茎和精液因为体位而沉甸甸坠着，腔内精种又射入大量新鲜的，宫口嘬紧了阴茎，涨得不停战栗。“满了……满了啊……”男孩还带着哭腔嘟哝，吸着他的肉棒肚子被他撑满的模样简直是在乞求更多的精子，男人受不了地狠狠堵住两张淫荡的小嘴，他知道娇嫩的男孩一直不能习惯一边中出一边宫交的干法，坚硬龟头捅进宫腔戳捣蛮干射个不停，子宫口紧绞着阴茎仍然被肏得喷出精液，腥烫的浓浆浸透了一大片床单。男人几乎脑浆都要射空在热情淫乱的嫩穴里，他扣住男孩屁股压胯往里又深插了一分、两分，恶狠狠逼出前几次射进的精液，将新的一波精液干进红肿的宫肉叫男孩僵着身子精液四溢，直到鲜活精子轮流强奸了鲜嫩的孕囊才粗喘着慢下来，捏了男孩的脸叫他回魂。男孩抽噎着清醒过来，才发现自己不知道什么时候失禁了，害羞得恨不得缩成一只虾米。

 

男人念念不舍地戳着高肿的子宫底，男孩的肉体真的有让人着迷的魅力，如果不是怕把对方撑坏了他们还能再来几回。男孩累得说不出话，对方变着花样想让他怀孕的精力让男孩苦不堪言，每一场你情我愿的性爱到后来总变得像是强奸。这确实很刺激很舒服，但是多到快要死掉的快感也让他恐惧，如果不是每一次都这么，……，拜托别再摸他的肚子了，屁股也不要动！男孩欲哭无泪，刚要挣扎就被顶得全无还手之力。

 

***乳头的play写得很少因为不会玩……就放最后了

 

“呼……嗯……”阴茎在饱足的雌穴里懒洋洋地抽动，男孩眯起眼睛仔细感受着男人的性器将他的雌穴填满，每一下抽动都能一点不漏地摩擦到所有穴肉。子宫里很热很舒服，被男人的浓精填满了，腥热的体液随着阴茎在宫口的压迫顶弄而咕咕地流窜。男人射一次就能把他的小子宫喂饱了。

 

“嗯……有点涨……”男孩红着脸扯男人的衣袖，挺起胸口艳红的乳头让他给自己摸摸。

 

男孩身材娇小，男人两只手就能把他完全钳制住。他把住男孩的上身用拇指摩擦肿胀的乳尖，男孩呻吟不止，把自己更多地送到男人的掌控之中，勃起的乳头连带小小一圈乳晕被大力爱抚，男孩舒服地细声喘息，被恶劣地弹了一下乳头。那个红肿肉粒一颤一酥，细细地渗出奶水。“哈……轻点、嗯嗯——”男人充耳不闻，越发用力地对着乳尖又捏又掐，男孩很快收不住哭腔，奶水被挤得从乳孔里细细地喷溅出来。子宫口也不自觉地收缩起来，想把龟头吞进去却因为太大了没能成功，只吃了一堆黏腻腺液。

 

“呜……哈啊……嗯、啊、啊……”男孩发出难耐的呻吟，扭动屁股将软腻肉穴送到对方的胯下，泪眼汪汪地望着男人，毫不掩饰他对肉棒的渴求。噗咕一声巨大的龟头操进了宫腔又猛地抽离子宫，不知满足的精液肉壶紧嘬着阴茎被肏出咕啾咕啾的呻吟声。男人发狠地肏干男孩吸紧了自己精水的子宫，抓紧男孩躯干的手不忘折磨男孩勃起的乳尖。男孩满足地呜咽，乳头被挤压得不停颤抖，龟头在子宫里冲撞着肏到了每一处壁肉，刚刚被挤尽了乳汁的小小胸脯又流出奶水。

 

“哈嗯……呀啊、呜……”淫荡的乳尖被摁揉到乳晕里去，男人俯下身舌头将男孩甜蜜的胸脯舔舐一遍，把内陷的乳头吸出来。男孩被折磨得又是啜泣又是呻吟，将湿润的胸脯贴近了粗厚的手掌，乳尖摩擦着掌心纹路用奶水打湿了它们。男人的阴茎表面黏糊糊的全都是从子宫里溢出来的黏滑体液，他抓紧了男孩深入地干进柔软精壶里，性器勃动着准备补充新的精液。


End file.
